


time of my life

by ensembledesétoiles (Tsundeyama)



Category: Sweet Home (Manhwa), 스위트홈 | Sweet Home (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Clubbing, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 12:34:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28510500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tsundeyama/pseuds/ensembledes%C3%A9toiles
Summary: he shouldn’t have come. he should have stayed home : there was nothing,nothingthat would have been less fun that dancing in the middle of the club.
Relationships: Hyuk Lee (Sweet Home (Manhwa))/Reader, Lee Eun Hyeok (Sweet Home)/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 39





	time of my life

**Author's Note:**

> starting the new years with content on hyuk because i think he deserves okay — 
> 
> i just want to slow dance with someone and stare lovingly in their eyes okay, please 2021 be kind and give me this ):

you swiftly hop out of your seat, hands grabbing his with the biggest smile on your face — the alcohol probably. you wouldn’t smile like that just for him. « dance with me. »

« no, [your name], i don’t... » he starts but the words die on his tongue as you pull him out of his stool on the bar and then along with you in the middle of the crowd. you seem unbothered by the amount of people and the lack of personal space when hyuk feels his airways tighten. he shouldn’t have come. he should have stayed home.

his grip on your hand is painful and shaking, clinging to you like his life depends on it. he must look pathetic right now, unable to hide his anxiety. « hyuk, it’s okay. » you say over the music, he guesses at your words rather than he hears them. your fingers lace with his and you pull him a little closer — his heart thumps loudly in his chest as he does his best to not stumble on you, clumsy as he is. « would you be okay if i stayed with you ? i feel bad when you’re on your own, not having fun. »

honestly, he thinks you could have asked him before dragging him out there in the crowd so he would have told you that there was nothing, _nothing_ that would have been less fun that dancing in the middle of the club. but he doesn’t, only because you seem genuinely guilty — he doesn’t really know why you’re so concerned, it isn’t like you are friends more than simple acquaintances or that you’ve forced him to come to the party. the only thing to blame is his stupidity.

but then again, his sister literally begged him to get out of the apartment for tonight as she wanted to spend a quiet evening with her boyfriend at their place. hyuk almost said no before remembering that eun was old enough to date if she wanted, and that her demand was only normal — what wouldn’t he have given for an opportunity like this when he was her age ? to be free from the responsibility of looking after another teenager, throw her out of the house to invite the girlfriend he might have had, if he had less on his mind, over ?

« just don’t leave me, okay. » he mumbles, and you only chuckle in response. as if you went out of your way to dance with him to ditch him afterwards. you are his problem now, and he is stuck with you until one of you needs a break.

it is clearly awkward to be dancing with him like this, fingers linked, but every time you try to slip away, his hold tightens and keeps you there — panic swelling in his beautiful eyes behind the glasses. it pains you so much, you decide to make do, stepping even closer to engage in a meaningless conversation that would hopefully take his mind off the stressful situation. it works for a while, and you even get him to crack a smile at some point. you note that he is even cuter when he lets a little lose, and that you wouldn’t mind seeing that smile again.

hyuk concedes that it isn’t so bad to dance with you after all, especially when you look so happy to be here, even though it is with him. he makes an effort to sing along with you on the most popular tunes, prompted by your reassurance : « no one will hear you, i promise. i wouldn’t be singing otherwise either. »

and then the music shifts to something slower, quieter. the song is iconic and while everyone pairs up with either a friend or their lover, you just look at each other with rosy cheeks. « do you... want to keep dancing ? » he asks you, and is obviously relieved when you offer him a smile and nod, arms raising to wrap around his neck.

his own hands settle on your waist and you stand so close there is no way you don’t notice the raise of his heartbeat — only worsening when you lay your head on his shoulder. _that is nice though._

you gently sway to the music, with you humming to its melody and suddenly, hyuk doesn’t regret having agreed to come, or to dance, anymore. he is really glad to have you in his arms right now, to have gotten to talk to you and maybe you two are closer now, _friends_ , even though he doesn’t want to be just that with you.

one hand slides up your back without him even ordering it to move, but you don’t seem to mind until some point, when his digits go past the hem of your dress, quite open in the back. hyuk has nice hands, big, with lean fingers and soft touch ; very befitting for a future doctor.

you look up at him, not as small with the heels you are wearing and comment on how sweaty you must be. you’re almost apologetic, but showing no signs of wanting him to remove his hand. his fingers gently graze up your spine as he can’t seem to look anywhere but in your eyes, very aware of the proximity of your bodies and faces.

you’re smiling, hopeful that his staring might indicate that he likes the way you are looking, and his gaze shifts from your eyes to your lips in a blink, slowly leaning down just to stop midway — he can’t do that, it is absolutely ridiculous to believe that you would let him kiss you.

but you stand on your toes, smoothly enough that he doesn’t have the time to step back from the shock. your lips feather against his when you whisper « kiss me ? » an invitation he would gladly take you up on.


End file.
